comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclops
Scott Summers is a college student in New York City at the Empire State University. He is majoring in Secondary Education and minoring in English. He is also a graduate and big brother at Xavier's School. Cyclops is the field leader of the X-Men, a mutant superhero group of questionable material to the public. Background Scott Summers was born to Major Christopher Summers, a test pilot in the U.S. Air Force and his wife Katherine. He had a younger brother named Alex. His father enjoyed restoring airplanes and had this awesome vintage plane called a de Havilland Mosquito a.k.a. The Wooden Wonder or The Timber Terror. Growing up in Anchorage, Alaska wasn't exactly exciting, but it was a consolidated city-borough, so it wasn't like living out in the boondocks. Actually, it is the largest city in Alaska and includes more than 40 percent of the states total population. He had friends and did well in school. Pity he doesn't remember a lot of it. When returning from vacation in his fathers vintage plane, some strange ship that even his father had never seen before began to attack them. It only took one blast, and the plane was on fire, the infamous laminated plywood of the plane doing little to protect it from the strange fire fight. Katherine panicked and strapped a parachute on Scott and Alex and pushed them physically out of the plane. Her and Christopher never had a chance, as the plane soon crashed. The children went down hard and fast, and even with their parachute, flames have caught on it and began to riddle it with holes. When the two landed, Scott hit his head hard enough that he ended up in a coma. When he woke up in the hospital, he found out that Alex had been adopted but not by whom. Not long afterwards, he was shipped out of the Alaskan orphan program and sent to Omaha, Nebraska. There was horror there. Scott suffered through terrible experiments by the evil geneticist Mr. Sinister. Through mental blocks however, Scott cant recall these events or even what really happened there. He grows up thinking that the stress of his parents death and losing his brother caused memory loss. His clearest memories were after he managed to run away from the orphanage at sixteen. He soon came under the care of Jack Winters, a mutant criminal by the name of Jack O'Diamonds or Living Diamond. He took Scott under wing, caring for him. While in Jacks care, Scott begins to get terrible headaches and they only get worse. Eventually, Jack contacts one of his old friends, a specialist to try and help Scott. The specialist discovered that lenses made of ruby quartz seemed to stop the headaches. Not long after, Scott's optic blasts appeared. While Scott was walking around downtown in New York, a blast randomly comes out of his eyes when he wasn't wearing his special glasses and knocks over a crane. Before the cranes cargo could fall over on innocent bystanders, he managed to let out another blast that destroyed it, saving lives. However, it was seen as an act of violence and a lynch mob forms. Terrified, Scott ran away, soon escaping on a freight train. When Jack hears what happened, he goes after Scott. This boy he has been taken care of suddenly displayed amazing powers that could be useful in his criminal activities. When Scott at first refused to assist Jack, Jack hit him and abused him. When that did not produce the right results, he began to use his mental powers on the boy to corrupt him. Jack wasn't the only one interested in Scott however. Xavier, a mutant telepath was attracted by the display of power. Professor Charles Xavier teamed up with F.B.I. agent Fred Duncan to try and find Scott and rescue him. With investigation and team work, the two finally catch up to Scott and Jack. Xavier discovers that Scott had helped Jack obtain more isotopes which allowed his power to increase, encasing his entire body diamonds with the assistance of radiation. He was even more powerful. However, the Professor helps Scott use a vibration beam, which shatters Jack into many atoms. Scott felt guilty for what he had done, and always wondered if there was an alternative even if Xavier said sadly, there wasn't at that very moment. Scott went home with Xavier and started intense training to form a group known as the X-Men. Jean Grey, Hank McCoy and Warren Worthington soon joined the group. Within a year, the X-Men perform their first mission together and Scott is announced as the field leader for his quick thinking and his tactical skills. Through the next year, the X-Men are active and have a number of clashes with the Brotherhood, a group under the control of a mutant known as Magneto with questionable goals. Over the time Scott spends at Xavier's Mansion, he hits the books hard. His schooling had been lacking but he doesn't halt in his studies no matter what speed bumps he encountered. Xavier tutored him and helped him not only catch up but actually graduate. If one was to ask Scott which meant more to him: His fight and success for an education, or his innate talent with combat and tactics, he would say his education. Scott soon enrolled in the Empire State University for a mixture of campus and online classes. He fills his free time with not only studies now but also working on motorcycles. He continues his combat training under Xavier's guidance, making use of his innate talent to better the world. From afar he watches Jean, hiding his crush on her. He cant help thinking about the danger of his powers and how uncontrollable of them. The memory of losing his family repeating in his nightmares, where his memories seem most clear still affect him deeply. Recently, he has started to search for his younger brother, Alex Summers again. He only has the cop telling him his brother was adopted while he was in a coma to go on and little else. But Scott wont stop till he finds what he believes to be his last surviving family member. Personality Most people that know Scott think Boy Scout. He obeys the rules, does things by procedure, takes the side of authority generally, and doesn't like doing things on the fly. Those that don't like him have a habit of saying he needs to take the stick out of his ass, while those that admire him see him as strong, independent and dependable. * Honorable: Scott is so honorable it is painful. This can be a bad thing at times, but also a good thing. He doesn't give his word unless he means to keep it. He doesn't believe in the use of excess violence or cruelty, and lies are wrong though he understands keeping secrets. * Loyal: Scott has suffered greatly and in that he realizes how important it is to be loyal. After being betrayed in the past, he knows that is something he doesn't want to put someone through. He believes he should be true to himself and true to others. * Stubborn: Scott has a major stubborn streak. This helps him in some ways, giving him determination to win against seemingly impossible odds, to push himself beyond endurance and so on. But it can also be a bad thing, such as admitting when he is wrong or learning to compromise. * Pride/Shame: Scott has his pride, though it isn't always obvious. He feels shame that he cannot control his powers, and at his fear of letting people too close. He also has pride in wanting to do things on his own, such as searching for his brother Alex. Pride shows itself in other ways, such as the fact that he has a habit of making himself appear confident and self-assured even when he isn't, or always carrying himself well. It is difficult for Scott to ask for help, at least real help. * Compassionate: Scott is very compassionate. He can often put other people first before himself, and he believes strongly in his superhero activities because of his compassion and hope for a better tomorrow. He doesn't want other mutants suffering the way he did, and other orphans can really hit a cord in his heart. This can sometimes be at odds with his stubbornness when it comes to forgiveness, something he has difficulty with. Logs *2010-04-28 - Silence is Golden - Andrea's first day attending classes at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and she is welcomed by Scott Summers, and Headmaster Charles Xavier, who then shows her the way to the Zorxx Chamber. *2010-05-03 - Zen and the Art of Teaching Mutants - Andrea Tellierra, Jonothan Starsmore and Scott Summers of the student body of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters welcome Yuzhen Biderman to the school and give the new potential teacher a tour of the facilities while trying to get to know her. *2010-05-03 - Mr. Summers in the Library With a Book - Andrea Tellierra encounters Scott Summers in the library at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and gets a chance to have a real conversation with one of the 'upperclassmen.' *2010-05-12 - A girl named Simone - Scott has a chance encounter with Simone. They chat about Kurt and the School. *2010-05-13 - Stealing...Saving Alex - Wound up and ready to go, Scott rushes off to try and save his baby brother. * 2010-05-14 - Come With Me if You Want to Eat - The Professor, having been told about Lily by Andrea, sends Scott, Andrea and Jonothon to find her and invite her to check out the school. Later, Andrea gives Lily a tour and they encounter Alex, Simone and Bobby. *2010-05-20 - The Art is the Thing - Simone works on preparing for classes in her new classroom, and quite a few of the student body (Lily, Andrea, Bobby, Scott, Jonothon) stop by to check on things, as does Kurt. There is discussion of a school play, a musical. *2010-05-21 - Don't Name This Wet T-Shirt Party - What starts out as a relaxing day with Scott and Jono working in the garage, turns into a water battle with Alex and the girls. Of course, it is all fun and games until someone blows up. *2010-05-26 - Double Zero for Emma Frost - Lily goes to visit Scott, to inform him of a strange meeting with The Emma Frost. *2010-05-30 - Pushing the Limits - Alex finishes the basic engine repairs on the Impala Scott got for them to work on together, thanks to help from Jonothon, and decides to take it for a spin and a test drive. Andrea runs along to try to stop them, and ends up going along for the ride. Discussions of tense topics lead to a bit of a power overload. Whoops. *2010-06-01 - A Hound at the Heels - Meeting with Xavier, Scott decides to come to terms with his clouded past. (MTV: 2010-06-04 - Questionable Orphanage Destroyed) *2010-06-07 - Ms. Noir's Downfall - The X-Men respond to mutants in need as they are forced to an illegal fighting ring. (DB: 2010-06-07 - Disrespect of Human Rights!) Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken